The present invention relates generally to vehicles and, more particularly, to air duct outlets utilized within vehicles.
Conventionally, vehicle interiors are provided with one or more air duct outlets which are connected by ducts to an outside air source and/or to a heating and/or air conditioning system that provides cooled and/or heated air. Because it is generally desirable for vehicle occupants to be able to adjust the direction of air flow within a vehicle interior, air duct outlets are typically provided with adjustable louvers. In addition, air duct outlets may be provided with dampers for allowing vehicle occupants to control the amount of air flowing therethrough.
Various types of air duct outlets can be provided depending upon special functions, air directability and design constraints within the vehicle. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,345,510; 4,702,156; and 4,006,673. Vehicle manufacturers are continuously seeking components, such as air duct outlets, that have enhanced functionality and durability, yet are cost effective to manufacture.
In view of the above discussion, air duct outlets having remotely located joystick controls are provided. According to embodiments of the present invention, an air duct outlet includes a housing having a front wall with an opening therein through which air is allowed to flow. A louver assembly is operably coupled with the housing and is configured to adjust the direction of air flowing through the front wall opening. The louver assembly includes a first set of generally parallel louvers that are pivotally secured within the housing in spaced-apart adjacent relationship, and a second set of generally parallel louvers pivotally secured within the housing in spaced-apart adjacent relationship. The second set of louvers are positioned upstream from the first set of louvers within the housing.
The louvers in the first set are operably connected together such that pivotal movement of any one of the louvers in the first set causes pivotal movement of the remaining louvers in the first set. Similarly, the louvers in the second set are operably connected together such that pivotal movement of any one of the louvers in the second set causes pivotal movement of the remaining louvers in the second set. The louvers in the first set pivot about generally parallel axes. Similarly, the louvers in the first set pivot about generally parallel axes. The pivot axes of the first and second sets of louvers are substantially transverse and may be substantially orthogonal.
A joystick is remotely positioned relative to the front wall opening and does not interfere with air flowing through the front wall opening. The joystick is operably coupled with the first and second sets of louvers and is configured to pivot the first and second sets of louvers in response to user movement thereof. According to embodiments of the present invention, the joystick may extend from the front wall of the housing via a second opening formed therein.
According to other embodiments of the present invention, a remotely located joystick is provided that does not interfere with air flowing through the front wall opening and that produces output signals responsive to user movement thereof. A first servomotor is operably coupled with a louver in the first set of louvers and is configured to cause pivotal movement of the first set of louvers in response to selected user movement of the joystick. A second servomotor is operably coupled with a louver in the second set of louvers and is configured to cause pivotal movement of the second set of louvers in response to selected user movement of the joystick. The joystick can be at virtually any location within a vehicle and is not limited to being adjacent the front wall opening.
Air duct outlets according to embodiments of the present invention allow for improved air flow directability because a user""s hand does not interfere with the air stream coming from the outlet. Moreover, because the joystick control is no longer positioned within the air stream (and thereby blocking air flow), the effective outlet opening is increased. Accordingly, louvers within air duct outlets according to embodiments of the present invention can be smaller than conventional air duct outlet louvers, and without inducing pressure drops.
Air duct outlets according to embodiments of the present invention can facilitate new and improved styling opportunities for vehicle manufacturers and other manufacturers. Air duct outlets according to embodiments of the present invention are not limited to uses within vehicles (e.g., automobiles, trucks, boats, aircraft, etc.), but may also be utilized in residential and commercial heating, ventilating and air conditioning (HVAC) applications.